First Responders to the Rescue
"First Responders to the Rescue" is the one-hundred and fifteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 23, 2017, but was previously aired in mid August two weeks prior to the events of both Hurricane Harvey which devastated the City of Houston Texas and the Texas Gulf Coast and Hurricane Irma which devastated Florida and the Florida Keys. Summary After a sudden and severe thunderstorm and tornado hits McStuffinsville, a young boy named Dev (who has a terrifying fear of thunderstorms) finds himself magically transported to the town along with his toys who come together to form the First Responders team to rescue the citizens of McStuffinsville. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Snowpeep *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Snowpeep *Loretta Divine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly, The Dude and Fabio *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh, Southwest Sal and Iggy *Ari Rubin as Hermie *Kimberly D. Brooks as Surfer Girl *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray and Findo (Findo wasn't credited) *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Ben *Meghan Strange as Anna *Camryn Manheim as Rescue Ronda *Colette Whitaker as Moo Moo *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Pickles *Michael Gough as Officer Pete *Jeff Fischer as Lenny *James Arnold Taylor as Boppy and Teddy B. *Debi Derryberry as Val and Zoe *Brad Abrell as Mr. Chomp *Nika Futterman as Rosie the Rescuer and Snowpeep *Paula Rhodes as Peaches Pie *Tom Kenny as Charlie and Snowpeep *Cristina Pucelli as Hazel *Rodger Bumpass as Army Al *David Kaufman as Sproingo Boingo *Kari Wahlgren as Darla *Mick Wingert as Stuart the Stork *Parry Shen as Shinji *Julian Zane as Dev *Will Callyer as Jacks *Alex Cazanes as Riggles and Lemurs *Michael-Leon Wooley as Nosh *Sutton Foster as Frida Songs *Time for Your Checkup *What's Going On? *The Hero Inside *First Responders Respond! *We'll Put It Back Together Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: Okay, Chilly. Now, what are your symptoms? Chilly: I think there's something wrong with my eyes. I look up into the sky and I know it's daytime, but I can't see the sun. All I see are fluffy gray things floating in the sky! Lambie: Chilly, none of us can see the sun. Chilly: Oh, no! My sun blindness is contagious! Oh, I'm sorry I spread it to all of you! Hallie: Chilly, sugar, those fluffy gray things in the sky are clouds. Chilly: Oh, clouds. Yeah, I remember those. Stuffy: (Watching Dev play with his toys) Dev looks like he'd be a really fun kid to play with. Lambie: Aw, it's always so baa-eautiful to see a boy and his favorite toy. Stuffy: But if he loves Shinji so much, why would he leave him in the rain? Stuffy: Being a firefighter toy must be so cool! Dev: Shinji's an amazing firefighter. Shinji: Well, maybe, but it's only because Dev has such a great imagination. He sends me on all kinds of amazing adventures. Stuffy: (To Shinji before Doc sets his leg back in place) All you have to do is be brave. Dev: You can be brave. You're the bravest toy firefighter there is. Lambie: And I'll be here for cuddle support. Dev: I wanna see McStuffinsville! All of it, everything! Doc: (Giggles) Okay, Dev. I have to admit, this will be a little bit strange. Hallie: We never had another kid in McStuffinsville before! Stuffy: Stuart! That looked like a rough landing. Are you okay? Stuart: Well, you know what they say... Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. (Wing pops loose) Then again, some landings are better than others. Doc: Hallie, make sure the hospital staff is on alert. We've got a big storm coming, and that might mean we'll have a lot of broken toys coming in. Hallie: You got it, Doc! Shinji: Hey, what are you worried about? We've got each other now. I'm not gonna let anything happen to my best bud. Dev: (Chuckles) You're right. You and me, Shinji. Everything will be alright. Doc: Sounds like the storm is here. Hallie: Woo-wee! From the sound of it, it's gonna be a grandaddy-doozy! Dev: Grandaddy-doozy... What does that mean? Lambie: Uh, you learn not to ask Hallie that sort of question. Shinji: Come on, guys, we've got some rescuing to do. Shinji: How you doin'? Dev: The storm's getting pretty bad. I hope McStuffinsville doesn't blow away. Doc: Don't worry. The storm might be bad, but as long as everyone helps out, we'll get through this together. Rosie: Yo, yo, yo! Storm's a-blowing, so let's go, go, go! Doc: Tell everyone to be at their best. We're all gonna need to work together to get through this storm! Hallie: You got it, Doc! Dev: I wish I could help. Hermie: Bubbles. Look at all the bubbles! Can you believe all these bubbles? Hermie: Gumballs! Look at all the gumballs! Can you believe all the gumbahhh... Shinji: Firefighters like me are first responders. I'm made to help in situations like this. Dev: I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Shinji: I have to go. It's part of who I am. Being a first responder means I'm trained to be one of the first to help out in an emergency. It's part of what makes me me! Dev: Get out there and save some toys. Lambie: You're the lifeguard, Surfer Girl. What's your plan? Surfer Girl: If we get everyone onto Toots the Tugboat, we should be able to get them to shore. Shinji: Come on, everyone, we've got some rescuing to do. Dev: Everyone's pulling together to help each other get through this storm. Doc: That's what we do. We help each other. Dev: I wanna help, too, but I don't know how. I'm not a hero like you. Doc: Don't be too sure of that. There's something I've learned from being a doctor for so long. It's that everyone has a hero inside of them. Dev: Really? Chilly: Watch out. Doc: Chilly gets scared of shadows and sunshine and bubbles... but now that he's one of my med students, I've seen him do some really brave things. There's a hero inside of you, Dev, and at the right time, that hero will come out, and he'll be amazing, too, I know it. Southwest Sal: Boy howdy, that's quite a blister going on up there. Lenny: I sure wish Doc was here. I bet she'd know what to do. Lambie: But she's too busy at the hospital. Chilly: If the storm gets any worse, what are we gonna do? Rosie: We're gonna have to do the best we can without her. Stuffy: Did you see that? That was awesome! Officer Pete: Officer Stuffy, those toys in the bounce house are in danger. Stuffy: Oh, right, yeah. We'd better go get Doc. Stuffy: Doc, we wanna help, but we don't know what to do! We've learned a lot being med students, but we need you out there leading us! Doc: I can't. There's just too many broken toys that need my attention here. Lambie: But we have to do something! Doc: Dev, things are getting pretty bad in McStuffinsville. Dev: I know! Doc: Everyone's doing their best. They're all pitching in to get through this storm, but for something like this, they need someone who can lead them, someone like you. Dev: Me? No. No way. I'm scared of that storm. I'm not brave like you, Doc. Doc: I don't always feel brave either, but there are times when our toys need us. Do you remember what I told you earlier about how you have a hero inside, and at the right time that hero will come out and be amazing? Dev: Yeah. Doc: I think now is that time. Dev: Doc, I wanna help, I really do, but what can I do? Doc: You always take Shinji and your other toys on amazing adventures. If you can use your imagination to come up with a plan that could help during the storm, you might help save McStuffinsville. Dev: Maybe you're right, but if I wanna get that bounce house down out of the sky, I'll need...a helicopter. Doc: Ronda can take you. Dev: And I need something to cut through the strings, and someone to get to the bounce house. Doc, I got it! I think I know how to save that bounce house. Can you send me back to my room? Doc: Sure, but why? Dev: McStuffinsville is full of heroes, but today I think McStuffinsville will need a few heroes more. Shinji: (to Dev) Thanks for coming to my rescue. Lambie: Oh, you did it! You rescued them! Shinji: Oh, he was great. I never would've thought of such a cool plan. Hallie: Looks like McStuffinsville has another hero. Doc: Dev, I need you to go out and lead another rescue. Dev: Doc, I-I can't. Jacks: What do you mean? You were great when we rescued the bounce house. Dev: I wasn't being brave. I just wasn't thinking about how scared I was. Doc: Being brave doesn't mean you never get scared. Hallie: Being brave means you look your fear in the eye and you wiggle your nose. Riggles: It's like my papa always says, "There's nothing to fear, but fear itself." Shinji: You were a hero when you came to save me. Now you have to save McStuffinsville. Dev: But I can't do it alone. Jacks: Alone?! Zoe: No way! Iggy: Did you really think we'd let you go without us? Nosh: We'll be here for you whenever you need us. Shinji: Face it, buddy, we're a team. Jacks: First Responders Team! Dev: First Responders Team! Dev: First Responders, we're heading straight towards McStuffinsville. You gotta try to keep everyone safe. Riggles: You got it, Dev. Like my momma always said, we got a job to do! Let's go, toys! Move along! We gotta clear these streets for a runaway snow globe! Hallie: Would you look at that? I think the storm's letting up. Lambie: You're right. It's over. Chilly: But McStuffinsville is a mess. Lambie: Our beautiful town! It's not so beautiful anymore. Stuffy: McStuffinsville is just a big, mixed-up jumble. Doc: Hey, don't feel sad. That storm was bad, I know, but we've still got each other. We'll fix up our town and make it better! Lenny: Us toys are gonna work until everything is back together! Shinji: We'll help too. Dev: If we all pitch in... Doc: ...we can get McStuffinsville get to normal in no time. Lambie: I can hardly baa-lieve it. McStuffinsville looks even better than before! Dev: It's such an amazing place. I'm just glad we could keep it an amazing place. Today has been a wonderful surprise. Doc: Since McStuffinsville has a brand-new First Responders Team, we thought you should have a brand-new First Responders Team headquarters! Doc: The storm showed that we need a team of first responder toys in case of any more emergencies. Hallie: That idea sounds like a grandaddy-doozy! Iggy: What's a grandaddy-do... Dev: You learn not to ask Hallie those questions. Doc: We need a team that can handle toy emergencies, just like firefighters, police, and paramedics do for people. Shinji: We'll be that team, right, guys? Riggles: Like my daddy always says, I volunteer! Jacks: Oh, yeah, I volunteer, too! Nosh: I volunteer! Iggy: Can I volunteer, too? Zoe: Oh, I way totally volunteer. Shinji: And I volunteer, but I only volunteer if Dev agrees to be leader of the first responder team. Dev: Me? Shinji: Well, yeah, you! Jacks: Come on, Dev, you can do it. You'd be great. Doc: You found the hero inside of you. Shinji: And you'll be an amazing leader. Hallie: Sounds like it's settled, sugar. Dev: (Giggles) Well, when you put it that way, I guess I have to say... Yes! Dev: As the First Responders Team, we'll always be ready to keep McStuffinsville safe. But... Doc? Doc: What is it? Dev: I really love McStuffinsville, I love everyone I met here today, and I love being the leader of the First Responders Team, but I also miss my home and my family. Doc: I know what you mean. I miss my family if I stay away too long, too. Dev: But now that I have this, we'll be back soon, I promise. Bye, Doc. Bye, Everybody. Trivia *'Diagnoses': Scaredy Scares, Bendy-leg Boo-boos, Leggy Pops (though it wasn't mentioned in the episode itself, Leggy Leo clearly had the same diagnosis from "Made to Be a Nurse"), Peachy-Sticky-Fluffy-Stucks *'Toys that debut in this episode': Shinji, Jacks, Riggles, Nosh, Zoe and Iggy. *This is the second 1 hour episode. *It was originally set to air September 9th, 2017, but it was pulled off air due to being offensive to those in the events of Hurricane Harvey and Hurricane Irma. The episode was broadcasted on September 23rd and in LATAM Spanish on the SAP mode on September 28th. *Dev is the second human to find out about Doc's ability to bring toys to life, with the first being Florence Nightingale. He is also the first human other than Doc to travel to McStuffinsville, with the first being Christopher Robin. *This Episode aired early on Watch Disney Jr. and in mid August on Disney Junior two week prior of the events of Hurricane Harvey. *This is the first time the song "Time for Your Checkup" and "What's Going On?" were performed together. *This is the first time the song "What's Going On?" is sung in a double-length special. *This is the second episode with Anna's speaking part since "Ben/Anna Split!". *In the credits, Frida Fairy's name was mispelled as "Frida Friday". *This is the first time Doc sings "What's Going On?" to a human which was Dev. *After the credits, the logo for Face Productions (Chris Nee's Company) plays. Even though the logo for Brown Bag Films still shows. *Rescue Ronda and Rosie the Rescuer both look different in this episode. **After this episode Rescue Ronda will look like this for the rest of the series. *Frida Fairy didn't have the patch that was on her torn right wing. *This is the third time one of the human characters besides Doc sings. The first was Florence Nightingale, the second was Grandma McStuffins, and now Dev. *Boppy's Bouncy House was seen for the third time. The first two were "Bouncy House Boo-Boos" and "Yip, Yip, Boom!". *Though Findo barked in the episode, he wasn't credited. *Findo was wearing a police officer's uniform and was the assistant to Officer Pete. *Moo-Moo and Teddy B appear twice in the episode as both the storm victims and as hospital aides. *This is the last Season 4 episode in production order. **Because Rescue Ronda and Rosie the Rescuer changed their looks, and Rosie the Rescuer's colors went back to normal in Season 5, but Rescue Ronda kept her new colors for the rest of the series. Gallery *First Responders to the Rescue/Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung